1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit-substrate-related-operation performing apparatus configured to perform an operation on a circuit substrate.
2. Discussion of Related Art
As one kind of a circuit-substrate-related-operation performing apparatus configured to perform an operation on a circuit substrate, there is known a circuit-substrate-related-operation performing apparatus as disclosed in the following Patent Literature, namely, a component mounting apparatus configured to mount components such as electronic components on the circuit substrate. The component mounting apparatus is configured such that a component holding head as one kind of a work head is automatically exchangeable. More specifically, a head holding device, which holds the component holding head at a holding portion thereof, is configured to exchangeably hold an arbitrary one of a plurality of component holding heads. The head holding device is configured to be moved on a work area by a moving device.    Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2006-261325